Only You In My World
by mystic.x.o.pip
Summary: Owen takes Anya to Prom. Happens after Take A Bow
"Only You In My World"

Owen was staring at himself in the mirror, adjusting his shirt and the lapel on his suit jacket. Tonight was prom, and he looked like a doofus. He clearly did not know how to dress himself, and Anya was sure to make fun of him. Hell, the entire male population at the prom was sure to make fun of him.

"Having fun playing dress-up?" Owen turned to see Tristan poking his face through the door, mocking him. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Tristan." He grumbled, turning back to adjusting his tie. Tristan managed to sneak his way into Owen's room and took a seat on the bed. Owen sighed, exasperated and wanting to give up. He turned to Tristan with a pained look, "How does it look?"

"You look like a clown going to a funeral." Tristan smirked, hiding behind a pillow in case Owen decided to undeserved sucker punch to the gut. Instead, Owen took a seat beside his brother. Owen knew that for an eighth-grader, Tristan had better fashion sense than more of the guys at Degrassi. Tristan could see the pained look in his brother's eyes. For a moment, he felt sympathetic. Tristan rose from the bed and strutted over to Owen's closet. After a few minutes he emerged with a purple dress shirt that was hidden way at the back. Owen chuckled; he hadn't seen that shirt since that wedding last year where he failed miserably to pick up girls.

"Try this on. And lose the tie. Trust me." Tristan shoved the shirt in Owen's face and skipped out of the room. Owen grumbled as he changed, but was quite happy with the outcome. Still he felt weird; He wore a uniform at school and hockey uniform during practice. He didn't have many chances to dress up, much less dress up like a girl. Happy with his appearance, Owen grabbed Anya's corsage as he headed out the door to meet the guys.

"Va-va-voom!" Tristan mocked as Owen closed the front door behind him.

* * *

Anya was nervous.

She had good reason to be. The dance that she attended was with Sav; that thought made her stomach churn. She had lost her virginity that night, and the relationship had imploded since then. However, she felt like she had overcome a lot since then: she grew as a person and made great friends, had her ups and downs with the university process, gotten into the army...

And then there was Owen.

Jerk. Pig. Beefcake. Her confidence. Just Owen. Anya smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror while curling her hair. Owen was different from Sav. Hell, Owen was different from Dr. Chris. They had fun together. She didn't have to worry about arranged marriages or sudden moves to Africa. They just melded together. He was honest with her about his feelings. She still felt guilty about what she put him through while she dabbled in coke, but was glad that they were able to work it out.

She knew that tonight would be special. She was excited to see him in a suit; she didn't know what he looked like in formal dressware. She imagined him feeling a little self-conscious and giggled. She knew that underneath that macho exterior was someone who truly cared about her.

"Anya! Someone is here for you!" Anya heard her mother downstairs as the front door closed. She beamed as she smoothed out her dress, grabbed her clutch and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

"Well, don't you look nice," Owen smirked as Anya made her way down the stairs. That was the only comment he could muster up at this moment, as his stomach was in knots. Why was he so nervous? _Owen, you can do this!_

"Thanks." Anya blushed as she walked to his side. Owen fumbled to open the box containing her corsage. Finally managing to get the box open, Owen reached for Anya's wrist and attempted to tie the ribbon.

"I'm really bad at this. Big hands." Owen muttered, keeping his head down. Anya giggled as she reached down and tied up the loose ends. As they both looked up Anya swept a few stray hairs out of Owen's face to she could get a better glimpse at his mesmerizing blue eyes. They both stood there for a moment until—

"Honey! I want to get a picture of you two! Since your father couldn't be here." Anya's mother seemed to appear out of nowhere with a camera, snapping both teenagers out of their trans. Owen cleared his throat and took to Anya's side, snaking his muscular arms around her waist. Anya let out a slight gasp, much to Owen's delight.

"Don't you two look handsome! More handsome than Sav, am I right?" Anya's mother snapped away, chuckling to herself. Owen could feel Anya flushing furiously.

"Mom, we have to go." Anya grabbed Owen's hand and dragged him out the door.


End file.
